


Manhandling your Alpha

by Milunax



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: ? - Freeform, A/O/B verse, Alpha!Sam, Anal Sex, Bottoming from the Top, I don't know what else to tag this with, M/M, dirty talking?, omega!dean, wtf I feel embarrassed writing these on tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:55:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3497504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milunax/pseuds/Milunax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean <em>accidentally</em> makes Sam all angry and possessive over his Omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Manhandling your Alpha

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [【授翻】Manhandling your Alpha/粗暴地对待你的alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798064) by [Dylansblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dylansblue/pseuds/Dylansblue)



> So, this is a pretty old fic/prompt request that I made on tumblr and keep forgetting to post here. This was a request from my very awesome bestie [Teina](http://sukiraiunibrows.tumblr.com/) btw

It was Sammy who had initiated their festivities for the night. The other had grabbed and harshly slammed Dean's body against the door of their motel room the second that they got in. Sam was what you could call  _'very possessive'_ tonight. His alpha instinct turning up rather dangerously due to the jealousy and rage he had felt earlier.

Well, it wasn't Dean's fault that he had such a sweet ass that always draws attention... Even if sometimes, monsters get affected by it as well. They were hunting --  _hunted_ actually a werewolf that was terrorizing this city by abducting kids and well, doing their usual gruesome jobs to the poor things. Him and Sam had tracked the fucker down who wasn't much a surprise as one of the people they have interviewed before... One that clearly got into Sam's nerves since  _the guy_ had tried to flirt and get into Dean's pants shamelessly with or even without Sam watching.

And now here they were, Sam running on his instincts as his hands wandered down Dean's waist till further to his thighs where the other had unexpectedly grabbed a hold, lifting the blonde up from the floor as Dean was now forced to wrap his legs around Sam's waist. Dean felt his body temperature rise from how hot Sam's body frictioning against his felt -- mind chanting over and over again

_'matematemate'_

or '

_fuckfuckfuck'_

but, mostly

_'SamSamSam'._

Arse already dripping with slick that he was sure got his boxer soaking wet as his Sasquatch of a brother moved them to their shared bed; hurriedly dropping Dean down the mattress in a not so gentle way.

"Clothes off." Sam commanded in a growl, eyes burning with intensity as he stared at his brother.

Dean shivered under Sam's gaze, hurriedly complying as he first took off his shirt, ungracefully nearly ripping it a little whilst he fumbled with his pants. Sam had disappeared for a moment to grab  condoms from their duffle bag, shirt already thrown god knows where on the floor as his pants were loosely hanging from his hips.

The blonde beckoned for his alpha, one hand reaching towards Sam as his brother complied, holding onto his hand for a moment though not for long as Dean smirked playfully when Sam pushed him down, condoms set aside for the moment as the brunet pushed Dean legs far apart from each other, settling himself comfy in between them.

His brother had leaned down and trailed love bites against his skin, starting from Dean's jaw, throat, collarbone then lastly, at his chest. Dean moaned at every nip and suck, loving every moment that Sam lavished his skin. The younger's fingers ghosted at Dean's thighs, light feather like touched that sent Dean shivering and rocking himself down to Sam's touch.

Sam growled in approval, attention moving to suck on Dean's hardened nubs as the brunet positioned two digits against Dean's entrance as Sam pushed them in without any warning nor trying to slow down at least.

A loud gasp escaped from Dean's lips, chest arching to Sam as he felt himself see stars for a second. He was so high on the scent of his alpha and the pheromones that roamed in their room that even with just Sam's fingers he was already pushing back yet, wanting more of his brother.

"Mine.." Sam murmured lowly, bringing himself up again to nip on the lobe of Dean's ears. The omega whimpered, biting onto his lower lip as emerald green hues glanced over to his alpha, a mischievous smile on his lips.

"Mmmm, somebody's jealous." Dean teased, earning him another growl as Sam thrusts his fingers back in a faster pace inside Dean, scissoring all the whilst searching for his brother's sweet spot.

"I hate when other people so much as looks at you." Sam confessed, biting again as Dean's neck as he scented and lapped at the mating mark just behind Dean's neck "And he tried to touch you, there's a small scent of him and I hate it Dean. You're _mine_ " He continued as a third finger entered and Dean melted under Sam's ministrations as he moaned loud when his brother found his prostrate.

He felt Sam smirk against his skin, and as much as he likes getting ravaged and letting Sam get his way. Dean wasn't your goody little omega that always obeyed his alpha.

Without actually realizing it, Sam's eyes opening wide as his brother had all of a sudden grabbed a hold of him. One hand at his arm the other at his shoulder as Dean reversed their positions. Sam bounced a little at the mattress, their bed making annoying creaky noises as Dean looked down on his brother, eyes half-lidded and full of lust.

"Now Sammy, you're so adorable when you get all possessive." The blonde commented, one hand traveling down to Sam's hand whose fingers were still inside Dean yet, had all together stopped moving due to the shock he had given Sam earlier.

"It gets me so fucking hot." Dean murmured against his brother's lips as he clashed them against one another, his hand working together with Sam's as he could feel more slick dribble down to their fingers. He was so hot and so ready for his brother.

Dean bit on Sammy's lower lip before he darted out one tongue, Sam copied the action and both tongues touched and fought against one another, Dean urging for a battle against dominance that Sam would sooner or later win -- since Dean just loved getting overpowered by his younger brother. Sam's fingers rubbed the insides of Dean as he tongue fucked his brother, lips and teeth against each other as Sam leaned in up to the blonde more so he could kiss at a better angle, curling against Dean's tongue as he sucked on it a little.

The other trembled on top of him, Sam playing with his prostate as the brunet swallowed down all the moans that wanted to escape from Dean's lips, muffling them down.

Dean broke away flushed, full pink lips swollen and a little bruised from their kiss as the blonde gasped out in need of air. Sam licked a line along his brother's chest as he removed his hands from under Dean, one hand holding onto his throbbing hard cock, as his other went to Dean's waist. His brother whimpered at the loss of his alpha's fingers in him but, Dean complied. Hands placed on top of Sam's shoulders as he steadily lowered himself down on Sam.

He gave a long moan at the sensation of finally getting filled by his alpha, Dean closing his eyes for a moment though, he couldn't all control it for as soon as Sam's length was halfway inside him, Sam gave a quick and hard thrust, not at all waiting for Dean to take a moment as he buried himself deep into his brother.

The blonde's head arched back as Dean screamed, he was caught between pain and pleasure. And surely, Sam was the only one who could really make him enjoy this as much as he was loving it right now. Sam let out an animalistic growl, nail digging into Dean's skin that would surely be sore and bruise tomorrow. But, he didn't care, let Sam mark him up and cover him with love bites -- he wants to let the world know that  _his brother owns him._

"Oh yes... Sammy baby, give it to me harder." He hissed out the  _'yes'_ in his sentence, fingers tangling themselves against Sam's brown locks as he pulled and mashed his lips with Sam's again. Making a rhythm of thrusting down to Sam as his brother thrusts up against him. Dean moaned out in ecstasy, hands pushing Sam down from his chest as the blonde took command.

He gave a sultry look, hands firm as they placed themselves on Sam's pecs, fingers toying with the nipples as the action itself made Sam moan in pleasure. Dean himself reciprocated with a wanton moan, hips moving in accordance to their earlier pace, gradually speeding up.

The sound of skin slapping against skin was in the room though, the only sound Sam could hear at the moment was the voice of his brother; sweet delicious moans and grunt leaving Dean's plush lips as he took control on top, Sam only helping by thrusting up faster and harder inside Dean, fingers grasping tighter at his brother's waist as Dean mouthed out profanities and dirty swears.

"Love your thick fucking cock Sammy." Dean mentioned, eyes closed as he looked to be in a state of bliss with his little brother fucking him.

"Such a slut for you Sammy.." He continued off and Sam could only moan. He loved noisy Dean, either it was moaning or talking dirty, it only just made the heat pooling inside Sam's stomach get so much more hotter and twist in knots "You know I only love you cock... Only want you fucking me.."

Dean opened his eyes again, half-lidded as he leaned down to Sam, biting his lower lip "You love pounding hard into my sweet little ass right?" He said again, stopping a second or two from time to time, to bury Sam's cock deep into him, rocking his hips a little for sensation.

Sam pushed his head back against the mattress, moaning low as he stared at Dean "Sammy, harder please... I want to feel you so badly..." His omega pleaded and Sam really couldn't deny that request for Dean. And so, he thrusts back harder into Dean, nailing the prostate he had found earlier as he turned Dean into a moaning and squirming mess on top of him.

He was close, just a bit more -- his knot was already forming and wanting to bond with Dean, have them connected. And even before Sam could register on what had happened, too preoccupied with pleasure both himself and Dean.

Dean had arched his back up, neck presenting itself to Sam as his body covered in sweat glistened in their dimly lit room. Dean moaned out loud what seemed to be a guttural attempt to call out Sam's name as he cummed untouched, nails scratching deep and painfully against Sam's chest as his load shot against his own chest, effectively tainting the blonde's skin. And the brunet had been so caught up in the sight, that the pressure of Dean trembling on top of him accompanied by the tightening at his cock was enough to make Sam cum; spilling his own seed inside his brother.

Dean collapsed on top of Sam, the two of them effectively connected as Sam had knotted Dean, fingers lazily running and brushing against Dean's blonde locks "That's a good bitch." His brother murmured tiredly, nuzzling against Sam's neck.

Sam huffed a laugh, smiling at his brother as he gave a soft little kiss at Dean's temple "Jerk."


End file.
